That Night
by The Ninja of Awesomeness
Summary: After Frankie & Anna's fight, Sam goes to get Anna for a surprise picnic. Anna is upset and she just wants this trip to end & wants to go back home.


That night

Going to sleep as the rage of my best friend being mad at me for not telling her my secret about me and her brother, definitely isn't a great way to end the day. The thought of my best friend being mad at me just makes me sick to my stomach. My emotion gurgling inside my stomach like I'm hungry for forgiveness. If only I told her before. If only he didn't get in that car accident. If only we didn't go get ice cream. If only she understood. Now my best friend is mad at me because I didn't tell her that I was secretly dating her brother. That was really stupid of me bring my diary with me everywhere. If only she didn't look though my bag at the party. That definitely wasn't cool. Invade of privacy! Hello! If only she didn't read my diary. I should have told her earlier. Then she wouldn't be as mad. I just want it too this trip to end. The other thing that sucks is that I told myself that I wasn't going to like anyone else. I guess that didn't work out. I can't stop thinking of Sam. His hotness is driving me crazy. He is almost takes up my entire mind.

I heard a knock on the window. I thought it was just the branch knocking on the window. I just ignored it. Then I heard it again. I went to the window to check out what the noise was. I saw a figure below my window. Speak of the devil, it's Sam. "Come down Anna," Sam softly yelling to me "I wanted to see you." I looked back at Frankie. Sound asleep. "I'll be down in a sec", I whispered to him. I went to put at little makeup to make me look a lot better and to dress into something besides pajamas.

I got on the roof. Being scared of falling, Sam whispers, "jump, I'll catch you." I jump. Adrenaline rushing through me, Sam caught me thank god! I can feel his abs against my freezing body. Sam leaned in for the kiss. His soft lips touching my lips thinking that he's love of my life. He stables me on the ground.

"Now what do you want to do?" Sam laughing. "Let's go to the beach," I said. Let's go!" Sam swiftly picking me up from the ground and running to the beach. I can hear his heart beat against my ear. .bump. His muscular arms holding me (one on my head & neck and the other on my legs). I swear that it was like a second because the next moment, Sam said, "we're at the beach." I can hear the waves crashing against the sandy surface of the beach. This was the usual spot where Frankie & I always meet up with the guys, but it's different. Frankie & Sam's best friend aren't here. It was just us. Alone in the moonlit summer.

I look back at Sam. His beautiful eyes looking straight at me. He smiled at me. "It's quite a night isn't it?" said Sam. "Yep, it's quite a night. Do you have any plans?" "Ya I actually I do." Sam giving this really sexy grin. I look at him like he is going to have sex with me again. But then he goes to this huge rock. He goes behind and in his hands are a picnic basket and a blanket. Thank god he wasn't going to try to do it again. My heart slowly began to have less heart beats. I wasn't in the right mood. From all the drama that's happening with me and Frankie, I don't think I was going to be good tonight.

Sam lays the blank out on the sandy beach. He puts his basket on the blanket and pulls out some chips and dip. "Take a seat," Sam laying his arm towards a spot on the blanket. I sit down and grab a chip and dip. "No double dipping," Sam says in a laughing voice. "Ya, I promise not to double dip." I say giggling.

I feel like he is the one. But that's how I felt about Matt. And look what happened to him. Sam is like my replacement for Matt. Every time I think about Matt I just want to ball all the tears I have in my body. But Sam's a great guy and I really want to like him but, at the same time, I feel like I am betraying Matt.

"Are you ok?" Sam asks me in a concerning voice. "Ya just have a lot on my mind right know that's all." "Would u like to share them?" "I don't know if I should." Then all of a sudden, Sam kisses me. My heart is beating faster than light. My cheeks start getting all pink. We pull away from each other. "I love it when your cheeks get all pink." Sam smiles at me. "Now, do you want to tell me what's up or do I have to keep on kissing you until you're sick of it?" "You can kiss me all you want; I love it when you kiss me." "Can you please tell me?" "Fine I'll tell you what's on my mind." "Thank you. Now as your treat, I will kiss you again." he kisses me again. My mind is thinking of dirty thoughts of me and Sam. "Ok so here's what's up..."


End file.
